


Two boys, a cup of chamomile, a kitchen, a stain on your shoe.

by finnicksonfire



Series: Jaspar 100-word drabbles [1]
Category: Team Internet, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, YouTube, jaspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnicksonfire/pseuds/finnicksonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozy Christmas night in London. Joe, Caspar, some chamomile and a stain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two boys, a cup of chamomile, a kitchen, a stain on your shoe.

They're sitting right in front of each other while they're silently sipping hot chamomile. The silence so comfortable that they don't talk, they don't feel like they need it . Behind them, the christmas tree's fairy lights shine.

They silently stare at each other and their blue eyes sparkle in the gloom that's surrounding them.

Joe grips his cup to warm his hands. He's shivering, Caspar can see it. "Come here." the blond whispers, while he opens his arms, silently offering him a hug. While Joe stands, the cup slides off his hands and the warm liquid falls on his shoe. They simply laugh it off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this drabble on Wattpad and EFP (in Italian).
> 
> Hello everyone. I can't believe I'm publishing this shit!! This drabble just doesn't make sense, I know, but let me tell you how it all started.
> 
> As you may know, I'm Italian. Basically last year, my italian teacher, gave us this project: we had to write a 100 word drabble starting with four elements (in this case the ones in the title). I just had to write about my cuties, so this is where my non-sense drabble comes from.
> 
> This was originally written in Italian, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Obviously English isn't my mother tongue, I'm really trying my best! Don't feel afraid to tell me if there's any mistake because that would fucking help me to write better!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
